They're Standing in Their Places
by heypandora
Summary: Copying Happy Faces.


.

_._

_Selfish_

She's not an idiot, those he treats her like one - a child. She knows he's watching her, even with no magical powers. It's hard to not notice moonlit eyes glaring at her from an inanimate bush for a few hours. She just decided it wasn't worth pointing out. He made her feel slightly less lonely too. That was a plus. The swing squeaks as she floats back and forth and she eventually sighs and decides things are just too boring.

"You can come out, Yukito. I know your there," she says, happily, without even looking in his general direction. Her eyes are glaring at the dirt she's kicking on to swing. He slowly stands up and waves awkwardly, smiling. "I hope you weren't looking up my skirt," she adds.

He laughs, "I guess I'm busted; for the first thing. Not the skirt thing, I swear," and, with that, the little girl just smiles and continues to swing. He takes a seat in the swing next to her and stares. It's strange, she doesn't look sad. It's just that she doesn't look happy either. "You know, you're amazingly selfless," he whispers and her look just stare at the dirt some more. "It takes more love for someone to be with them, day by day, and not give in to temptation for their sake. It takes more to set them up with people they have a crush on—"

"I wish I were," she smiles, sadly, kicking the dirt harder as she swings upward.

"What?"

"I wish I were incredibly selfish."

"Tomoyo, you're going to make a _terrible_ wife," he says and she laughs.

.

.

_Poor Thing_

"Poor thing," she says to no one as she watches the other chatter amongst themselves. Meiling grasps at Syaoran's hand and beg him to (just love her, please) play. Sakura just thinks she's showing some weird Chinese cousin love thing. No one corrects her, no even Meiling herself. Tomoyo still pities her.

The girl cries over nothing and clings to her cousin (fiancée) constantly. She is jealous of the Sakura's pretty hair and magic tricks and hates that she and he are in love, when he's meant to love her. Just like always, Sakura can't understand other, so called wrong, forms of love. Just like always, she sees the same love in Meiling eye's for Syaoran that she sees in Tomoyo's eyes for her. Sakura's a little too innocent to put two and two together. Yet.

They're the same, misunderstood love. Sometimes, when Sakura is off somewhere (with Syaoran, of course) she talks to that girl, alone.

"I can't find him," she simply says, without looking up to her. She doesn't look necessary upset, she'd just stating the facts, "He simply left me without saying goodbye. How impolite," and the poor girl just plays with a ring on her finger. Tomoyo watches her quietly and (Is that your engagement ring?) and it makes her feel somewhat better.

Eventually this get boring and she sits down with her (the other two will gone quite a while, she knows). She takes her lunch box from her bag and it's filled with sweets and candy and everything to make your teeth rot (and make you feel temporary better/human).

"Want one?" she smiles.

.

.

_Hide and Seek_

They're playing Hide and Go Seek, which they really shouldn't be simply because they've advanced from that age. He likes the game though, so they play (_for him_).

Tomoyo is hiding beneath the table (_Really_,_ you couldn't come up with_ anything _better?)_

Yukito is hiding in Touya's room while Touya decided at the beginning that this was stupid and is watching TV with Kero joining him, eating sweets.

Meiling is just standing there, waiting for him to open his eyes and _find_ her.

What about _Sakura?_ Well, she's sitting in the small hole where the couch meets the wall.

Meiling squeals, "You've found me, my love," and he mutters something about he hadn't _started looking yet_. They're in the kitchen and Sakura can hear her in the lounge room. He doesn't sound too angry, just slightly annoyed. He loves her, and can't stay too mad at her for too long. After all, she _is_his cousin (it's not her fault she can't see the differences between types of loves right now. She's confused).

She forces him to let her help him find the others, even after he explains that it's against the rules.

Sakura looks up at the ceiling and leans back. Thoughts won't let her alone. They all involve him, him, him and that's just one thing she doesn't want to think about right now. It's a forbidden subject right now for the pure fact she adores him more than she just should. It's because he bitter and angry and makes her pound against her chest. It's because he protects her, but only when he isn't sabotaging her. She hates it more than anything because she doesn't understand if this is **friendship** or_ love _(or even, dare she say it, hate).

Then are moment when Tomoyo sends them to romantic places and she hates her like nothing else (_No, Tomo, we _do not_ want to go to the park on Valentine's Day_).

That's because she's not sure if she does love him or loves someone else entirely different (_with black hair and blue, blue eyes_) who makes her feel so very warm inside.

He peeks over the couch, into her hiding hole. He smiles. She smiles back.

"Found you Sakura!!" Meiling sings.

.

.

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

It's strange for her mother to be back from work so soon, but it's stranger for her to actual care or wonder why her daughter has been sitting in the bathtub for an hour. It's strange for her to care why her only daughter kicked out all her maids and guards so she could bathe, normally she didn't care. It was for her protection. Then again, you could hear the young girl sing from her school.

She's sitting in a bathtub, playing the bubbles she continuously adds, hoping and praying to God that they hide her tears and she's singing, sadly to herself "—sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G," and Mother dearest just knows what's wrong. She sits beside her daughter on a water soak floor in an expensive and hums along with her pretty voice. Mother knows better than to ask what's wrong, because it's so obvious.

Darling daughter saw her love sitting in a tree with _that boy_ K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

She stokes her daughter's wet (tear soaked) hair and tells her pretty lies (_darling, it's alright; it's always darkest before the light_) but her daughter just looks at her and whispers,

"I made your mistake, didn't I?"

Mother wishes she could lie.

.

.

* * *

.

_NOTES_:

**1.** 9/2/09 — Updating old fanfiction, still.

**2.** — I deleted like, two of them. Better without them.


End file.
